


Irreplaceable Treasure

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, but maybe?, idk if u consider this angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Arthur and Celica have a chat about Celicas favorite flower: princessias.





	Irreplaceable Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProPinkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/gifts).



> MERRY PATTYMAS DANA!!!
> 
> I am so lucky to have a cute friend like you whos so sweet and nice?? I am so glad to be friends with u this long!! And i hope to continue to be great friends in the coming year! i also hope the coming year is also better for u in many aspects! TO SHOW MY APPRECIATION FOR U I HOPE U ACCEPT ARTORIOUS FICS- and im sorry u no i had to do it- i had to bring up Celica. SO I HOPE U ENJOY!

It was the fourth day Arthur stayed at their home.

He was found near a village by a villager, her name was Celica. She invited him to stay over for a couple of days and today was his fourth. It was a house with two kids and Celica- a small but kind family. They all welcomed him nicely, Celica fed him and gave him a place to stay. Laphi and Velvet- her sibling helped him feel comfy as well. Today, Arthur was asked to come on a walk with Velvet, Laphi and her. She has done so much to him that he didn’t have the heart refuse the request and so he came with her.

Velvet was an energetic child, she ran ahead and Celica had to remind her not to run too far. Laphi was small and chased his younger sister, he always looked up to Velvet Arthur noticed. Suddenly the two ran ahead and they fell quiet as they stared at something. Arthur grew curious and as they came closer he found them looking at flowers.

Velvet plucked them carefully and held them up for him to see. Arthur blinked. “What… Are those?”

“These are princessias!” Velvet exclaimed. “Haven’t you seen them before?!”

Arthur shook his head- he didn’t notice these flowers before- it wasn’t like he ever gave any priority to memorizing the names and colors of different flowers. Laphi turned around plucking some more himself. “These are Celicas favorites!”

Celica grinned kneeling next to them. “ They are blooming wonderfully at this time of year aren’t they Velvet?”

“…Yeah” Velvet nodded but her eyes focused on something else, she stood up and ran ahead. “There are more over there Laphi!”

Laphi stood up and started to follow Velvet, carefully though ensuring he would hold those flowers carefully.

“Don't run too far okay?!” Celica shouted her way.

“Okay!” Velvet answered back.

Celica laughed. “They really love princessias- must run in the blood.”

Arthur raised a brow. “Because they love them as much as you?”

But Celica shook her head watching the two run around the field. “No I mean because my mom loved them and so did my dad- it must be where I got the love for them myself- I think that’s where they both got the love from. You know, they are beautiful flowers but… Their meaning is much more beautiful.”

“Meaning?” Arthur repeated. “They have a meaning?”

“Not very smart with flowers are you?” She laughed, her eyes fixated on the two running around. “Each flower has a meaning and princessias mean ‘irreplaceable gift’ and ‘good health\\.”

A flower like that meant an irreplaceable gift? A small flower like that?

Celica continued. “My mom and dad used to say it’s what shows a family. The family is the ‘irreplaceable gift’ and also what you wanted to have ‘good health’… And to me right now, these flowers remind me of those two. They are all the family I have left, you know. I love them.”

Arthur fell silent… Celica always wore a smile on her face but this smile was a little different, it had a sprinkle of sadness and nostalgia.

“You know, perhaps, one day, when I get a family and a child of my own I would like to show them those princessias…” Celica grinned. “I know- it’s kind of a silly thought isn’t it?”

“… No, it's a beautiful thought.” He shook his head and smiled. “I am sure your family would love it as much as those two do.”

Celica giggled. “You really think so?”

___

Years pass, Celica faded from his life but the princessias don’t, they grow wherever and whenever they pleased and sometimes Arthur found them in the oddest of places. They mocked him and reminded him of his weakness, that night where his own lost irreplaceable treasure: Celica.


End file.
